Fear and Loathing in King's Landing
by Aelyna326
Summary: A little one-shot about Sansa's trials at crossbow point! I loved Tyrion coming into his own and getting to be a hero, so I had to write it up.


_**Fear and Loathing in King's Landing...**_

Sansa knew fear, she hadn't until she came south, but now she truly knew fear. And sitting there, in front of Joffrey, looking down the butt of his crossbow, she knew what it was to fear for your life. She wondered if this was how her father had felt before that sword had fallen on his neck, _on Joffrey's orders. _But her life was not going to end today, apparently she had Cersei to thank for that.

"Leave her face, I like her pretty." How could one human being have so much contempt, so little compassion? He was only a little older than her, what was wrong with him to make him so cruel? She had little time to wonder, because he had set that _bastard _on her. She cried out when the flat of the sword made contact with her delicate skin, but it was nothing to the sickening shame she felt when he ripped the back of her dress. "Meryn my lady's over dressed, unburden her." Sobs broke through as she tried to hold her bodice up, and she prayed for it to be over, just _over. _

Then things quietened down, before Ser Meryn could strike her again, a voice she vaguely recognised spoke. She had met the Imp briefly before, and seen him in court, but she had avoided any prolonged conversation with him – most people did.

"What is the meaning of this?" She clutched her torn gown tighter, praying that his interference wouldn't lead to a worse punishment from Joffrey. "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?" The unrestrained anger in his voice made her hopeful, perhaps this man could hold some power over her would-be husband. "The kind who serves his king, Imp!" He didn't sound like an Imp today, and his friend was a hired warrior; "Careful now, we don't wanna get blood all over your pretty white cloak."

"Someone get the girl something to cover herself with." The Hound, no _Ser Sandor Clegane _came to her rescue. He ripped off his own cloak, placing it around her shoulders, she hugged it closer while she watch the confrontation between her King and her hero. "She's to be your Queen, have you _no_ regard for her honour?"  
"I'm punishing her –" Joffrey sounded like a spoilt child again, the power was slipping out of his hands, and his tone reflected it. "For what _crimes_? She did not fight her brother's battle, you halfwit!"  
"You cannot talk to me like that, the king can do as he likes!" Now he did truly sound reedy and desperate.  
"The mad king did as he liked, has your uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?"  
"No one threatens his grace in the presence of the King's Guard!" Bronn reached for his weapon.  
"I am not threatening the King Ser, I am educating my nephew; Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him." He said it remarkably matter of factly. "That was a threat, see the difference?" Sansa was surprised that smart mouth of his hadn't got him into trouble before now. He turned away from his nephew then, and walked closer to Sansa, she could barely meet his eye, even after his kindness, she expected a trick of some kind; it would not be above Joffrey. Recognising her fear, Tyrion extended an open hand, like you would to a spooked animal, then he turned it face up, Sansa extended her own. The comfort of contact, however brief, was strong.

As they walked away, he spoke quietly; "I apologise for my nephew's behaviour." She nodded, but remained silent. "Tell me the truth, do you want an end to this engagement?" Sansa remained impassive, she had a new found respect for Tyrion, but she wasn't the foolish girl she had been when she came here, she wasn't going to declare herself an enemy of the king. "I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love." Tyrion let her walk ahead.

"Lady Stark, you may survive us yet."

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I just enjoy writing, and I love this scene! :D

_Thanks to my reviewer Anne for pointing out my mistake, I'm going to keep the story up, but I've included a disclaimed! :) _


End file.
